lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Azehrys Chan
Azehrys Chan is a character within Lunar Shadow, and is the Central Tower's stage boss. Battle In Lunar Shadow, Azehr is a toaster-shaped monster and has 5 forms (which is more than the Castle Master, the game's final boss) His first form (Sunset) goes down easily, with Azher even asking if the player found him too easy. He then tries to kill Serenity through fall damage only to realise that it doesn't work. The second form (Night) has more HP and now fires energy orbs (which Misery's End easily nullifies) but is again easily defeated. Azher claims that Serenity is too powerful and must be defeated. Once again, the floor collapses and Serenity goes downward. Azehr is shocked that the spikes didn't kill her, with Serenity pointing out that there are no spikes. She then gets annoyed as Azehr's verbal tic (NO WAY) before proceeding to fight. He's defeated, and the floor collapses (again). Azehr's forth form (EX) Azehr's part of the tower can be accessed either from entering the Tower from the Top Floor, or from the East or West parts of the Tower. It is possible to fight Azehr without having the Valkyrie Wings; however, it isn't possible to save Valkyrie Horton as the way to the Top Floor becomes blocked off. Defeating Azehr gives the player a choice between the Lunar Sickle and Zero's Lament, but only one can be chosen, as the other chest will become locked. This also removes a force field in the Top Floor, and the second fight against Alexis Flamberge. Attacks Jump (Azehr jumps toward the player. His only attack during his Sunset Form. Deals 10 damage on contact.) Energy Ball (Used by Azehr Sunset and Azher Night. Several white orbs are fired, which deal 2 damage on contact.) Hold Down (Holds the player down, damaging them) Black Missile (Used by Azhrys EX, fires several missles to attack the enemy) Trivia * Azhrys's design is based off of Balrog, a minor antagonist from Cave Story. The first four phases use the AI of various versions of Balrog, while the fifth and final phase uses the AI of Puu Black. * The last of Azehr's arenas is a remnant of the Lunar Soul area. This can be confirmed by examining the official map of the Lunar Soul Castle. * Azehr's response changes if the player selects Yes or No to Azehr's question. Selecting No has Serenity say that she realizes that he's holding back. Either way, the battle goes on as normal. * There are a lot of bugs associated with Azehr in version 4a of Lunar Shadow: ** If Azehr is holding onto Serenity while one of their phases is defeated, the player will be stuck in limbo, requiring the player to reset and do it all over again. ** The arena can be left by using the Arcanum Infinity. *** Doing this in the first phase makes Azehr disappear completely, without setting flags 1266 to 1271 (which relate to Azehr's forms being defeated). As such, this renders the game unwinnable. *** Doing this after the first phase lets the player save and return, skipping the first phase in future attempts. *** It's possible for the player to beat Azher 2, have the floor collapse as normal but not have the next phase start. ** The player will be trapped in the final arena (Tower AT) after the battle is finished. This can be fixed by saving and then reloading the game. * After defeating Azehr's second phase, there is a cutscene where Serenity says "I've beaten Sycor, and I was weaker then than I am now. You really think a silly toaster like you can stop me?". * However, if the player hasn't defeated Sycor in the Laboratory yet, she will say "Oh, please! I may be young but don't underestimate me just because I'm 13." instead. As the Reservoir (and thus, the Tower) cannot be accessed unless the player goes through the Laboratory first, it's impossible to get that message without cheating - while the only other way from the Entrance to the Tower is through Servant Quarters ET, there is a shutter that only disappears when Grialdyn is defeated. Category:Bosses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Lunar Shadow Characters